


Texts From Last Night

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Best Friends, Donna Smoak is innapropriate, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I had way too much fun with the text generator, Pining, Reconciliation, Texting, Thea and Felicity are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter One:<br/>A collection of text messages from over the summer.</p><p>Chapter Two:<br/>Felicity's date gets interrupted. And it's *totally* not on purpose.</p><p>Chapter Three:<br/>Felicity meets Oliver's new EA.</p><p>Chapter Four:<br/>Thea gives Felicity a little "push" (all texts)</p><p>Chapter Five:<br/>Felicity makes a decision.</p><p>Chapter Six:<br/>Thea drops a bomb (all texts)</p><p>Chapter Seven:<br/>Felicity reaches out for advice and Oliver pries information out of Thea.<br/>(The chapter wherein we learn what show and ship the author is filling her lonely hours with until Arrow Season 5 premieres)</p><p>Chapter Eight:<br/>Oliver misinterprets a text and Felicity's insecurities get the best of her.</p><p>Chapter Nine:<br/>Felicity patches up Oliver.<br/>Also, sex. Probably.</p><p>Chapter Ten:<br/>Thea has no idea what she just walked into.</p><p>Chapter Eleven:<br/>Epilogue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the texts and the story as separate entities, but they seemed to fit together so I decided to post them as one story. Just a bit of fun and fluff.

 

 


	2. Date Night Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's date gets interrupted. And it *totally* isn't on purpose.

“Mayor Queen,” he scoffed. “Now  _ there’s _ something I never thought I’d live to see.” He took another too-large bite of his pasta, slurping the noodle into his mouth in a way that made the other restaurant patrons stare in disgust. “That whole family is a mess. DUIs, drugs, sex scandals--his mom going to prison... And the mayor? Like anybody could ever forget what a spoiled, self-centered douchebag he used to be. Mark my words,” he continued, chewing even as he spoke, “There’s no way he could have changed that much. He’s probably still nailing every woman who lays eyes on him. He’s just better at hiding it than he used to be. It won’t be long before we all get to watch him go down in flames over some baby-mama-drama or an intern-cheating scandal.”

 

Doctor Kevin Mayer was completely oblivious to the look of utter and absolute abhorrence on his dining partner’s face as he continued his diatribe regarding Star City’s new interim mayor. He used his middle and index finger to wipe the red sauce from his plate and stuck them in his mouth, slurping the sauce off with a loud pop. His date shuddered.

 

“All I can hope for is that he can finally be the one to get rid of this ridiculous vigilante problem,” he scoffed. “Whole city’s gone to shit since this asshole showed up. We were better off without him. Even if the police force is too busy sitting on their thumbs to actually do anything productive.” The blonde across from him pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

 

“Would you excuse me?” she finally spoke up. “I just need a moment in the ladies’ room.” The doctor shrugged and she pushed her chair back from the table, grabbing her purse from where it hung over the back of her chair and hastily making her way towards the exit near the bathrooms. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sank down in the driver’s seat of her car, hiding from view in case her date could see her out the large picture window of the restaurant. 

 

She was resting her head on the steering wheel when she heard her phone buzz, alerting her to an incoming text message. She groaned audibly, debating how quickly she might be able to change her phone number so her horrible date could never contact her again. She hazarded a glance at the screen and sighed again when she saw the message:

  
  


“Oh Oliver,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. She huffed as she started her car, but dutifully drove herself over to his old campaign office to assess the damage.

 

“Hey Felicity!” he called out to her when she disembarked from the elevator. He sounded almost too cheery and she regarded him with suspicion as she marched over to the computer bay, her heels clicking with intent on the concrete floor.

“Oliver Jonas Queen what did you do to my babies?” she said firmly, walking swiftly up the ramp to her desk. He stood with his back to the monitors, hands folded behind him and a guilty look on his face. 

“I just--I was running a scan like I said and then the screen flickered and went black. So I texted you because I didn’t want to break it any more than I already did.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You look really nice,” he added in a ‘please don’t be mad at me’ tone. She sighed, his compliment wearing down her resolve a bit. 

“You unplugged it, Oliver,” she huffed in exasperation, bending down and picking up the loose power cord.

“Oh.” He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“How you ever managed Adam Hunt without me is a mystery,” she muttered, reaching under her desk to plug the monitor back into the power strip on the floor. The screens flickered back to life in an instant, the facial recognition scan still running.

“Well, we can’t all be tech geniuses, Felicity,” Oliver said, settling into her chair. “Someone needs to cook and clean and take down the bad guys.” Felicity turned around, looking unamused and, with a wave of her hand banished him from her throne. He hastily jumped up and rolled the chair over to her. 

“I can take down the bad guys just fine, thank you very much.”

“About as well as you can take down the house with your cooking,” he teased. She swung her chair around to glare at him, but they both know it’s just playful banter and  _ God _ doesn’t that just make his heart soar? He missed how effortless they once were. It was almost reminiscent of the summer after Slade Wilson when they’d flirted and teased each other mercilessly, much to the chagrin of Diggle and Roy. 

It had been so long since they’d been on good enough terms to be in the same room without a heavy, awkward cloud over them. She could now look at him without her eyes filling with tears, and his heart didn’t  _ always _ feel like it was being ripped to shreds when she was near him. They could finally share space again without the weight of everything that had come between them crushing them. 

 

And yet, Oliver still could think of nothing but his unmet need to touch her and kiss her until they were gasping for air. Every touch they shared felt like a jolt of lightening to his skin. Every instance of prolonged eye contact just made him pine even harder for her. Enough that it made him do stupid things like unplug her computer and pretend he’d accidentally broken it to interrupt her while she was on a date with some other guy. 

 

“Thanks for coming over so fast. I’m sorry I interrupted your...night off.” Felicity didn’t know he knew about her date and he wasn’t about to let on that he’d been snooping. Felicity shrugged him off, not looking to be in any hurry to leave. Maybe that was a good sign?

“No problem. I wasn’t doing anything important anyway,” she said.

“You’re dressed pretty nicely for someone who wasn’t doing anything,” he said suspiciously, eyeing her form-fitting blue dress and her bright pink lipstick that was just begging to be smeared and smudged. Oliver unconsciously licked his own lips at the thought.

“I was just headed home. No problem,” Felicity insisted. Oliver nodded.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon right? About the fundraiser for the preschool science program?” Oliver asked. Felicity nodded, a smile on her lips.

“Absolutely. I’ll be at your office at three.”

  
  



	3. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Oliver's new EA.

It was really mean. Below the belt even. Especially for him. But he needed to know. Needed to see her reaction. Otherwise how was he supposed to accept that she was really moving on? So he leaned in even closer as his new EA brushed her shoulder against his. He laughed at her jokes and allowed her hand to linger on his arm a bit too long. He flashed the infamous Ollie Queen smile and held her gaze when he turned to find himself nearly nose-to-nose with her as they read over the plans for the science program Palmer Tech was sponsoring in the preschool classrooms of Star City. 

As if on cue, he looked up to see Felicity standing before them, arms crossed and a disapproving glare in her eyes as she cleared her throat. Oliver jumped back, putting a respectable distance between them. 

“Thank you for staying so late, Emily, but I think Mayor Queen and I can wrap this up without you. Why don’t you head home to your...boyfriend?” Felicity said tersely. Emily giggled and nervously tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, no boyfriend. Just...just me.” She directed the last part of her sentence towards Oliver, a coy grin on her lips. Felicity cleared her throat again. 

“What a pity,” she deadpanned. “Maybe if Mayor Queen didn’t work you so hard you’d have time to date?” Emily blushed.

“Oh, I think he works me just fine,” she giggled, stroking Oliver’s forearm. Oliver’s face turned red and he pulled his arm away like he’d been burned. 

“I’m sure he does,” Felicity muttered through gritted teeth. 

“I should probably get home, though,” Emily sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Queen.”

“Oliver, please. Mr. Queen was my father,” Oliver insisted with a blinding smile. 

“Okay,” Emily smiled. “Goodnight.  _ Oliver. _ ” Emily picked up her coat from the chair in the corner and made her way out of the office, her hips swaying with intent. Oliver distracted himself with the paperwork they’d been sorting through, rather than catch Felicity’s eye. 

“Thanks for coming down to help tonight,” he finally said, purposely ignoring the look on her face that said she wanted to hit something. Probably  _ his _ face. “The kids at the hospital really loved the tablets Palmer Tech donated last month. I hope we can figure out something for the libraries in the Glades next.” Felicity leaned against his desk, arms still crossed against her chest. The silence in the room was deafening. “Umm…” Oliver began bravely. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Felicity snapped. 

“Okay,” Oliver shrugged, feigning innocence. They went silent again as Oliver finished signing off on the documents in front of him. “So,” he began as he signed the final document with a flourish and set his pen down. “How was your date last night?” Felicity sputtered and coughed for a moment.

“My what? What date?” she asked defensively.

“Didn’t you have dinner last night? WIth that doctor you met at the gala for Starling General last month?” Oliver tried to keep his voice light and steady instead of bitter, but he wasn’t exactly sure how well he was doing. Felicity was now biting her lip, almost looking--guilty? 

“Oh, right…well he just...I mean it wasn’t really...we kind of just…”

“Felicity?” Oliver interrupted, pointedly catching her eye and speaking softly. “You don’t have to hide it from me. I want you to be happy. I always have. That’s never going to change.” She sighed when she saw the sincerity in his gaze, heard the comfort in his voice. 

“It was awful,” she admitted in defeat. Oliver tilted his head at her. “It was really, really awful.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Oliver!” she admonished him, smacking his arm. 

“Ouch! I’m sorry!” he chuckled, rubbing his arm. “Tell me what happened?” Felicity’s arms crossed defensively again at that.

“No,” she refused. “No way.”

“Oh come on, you can tell me!” Oliver insisted. “I promise I won’t laugh again.”

“I am not discussing my love life with you, Oliver,” Felicity said. “Doesn’t that weird you out?” Weird wasn’t  _ exactly _ the word he’d use. Kill him slowly by ripping out his heart and stomping on it kind of fit the bill though. But some sick, masochistic side of him kept saying that not knowing was worse. At least if she told him he wouldn’t fabricate other scenarios in his head like he had last night as he pummeled the shit out of the training dummy. He stood up and walked around his desk, reaching for Felicity’s hands and holding them.

“Talk to me,” he said. She sighed in defeat, her head falling back in exasperation. 

“He smelled awful. His teeth were hideous. He talked to me like I was four. He chewed like a camel. He got totally drunk and then spent like--an hour ranting about how horrible the new Mayor is and how he just wishes he could at least take out the Green Arrow while he’s in office since the police suck at their job so much.” Oliver tried his hardest to hide the grin spreading across his face as she rambled on and on. Here he’d spent the night before imagining against his will all the ways this pretentious jerk would be touching and kissing his Felicity. Now he knew he’d avoided at least one potential threat. It took all the self-control he had not to cheer out loud, settling instead for a somber,

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out, Felicity.” She gave him a very skeptical look.

“Mmmhmm... Well,” she nodded. “Your turn!” 

“My turn?” Oliver questioned.

“Well sure. I spill, you spill.” She placed both hands on his chest and patted. “I mean, you know, I thought maybe I was just a fluke, but you really seem to have a kink for the whole boss/secretary thing.” Oliver ducked his head, looking guilty. “She’s very pretty.” Felicity added.

“She’s okay,” he shrugged. “More of an ego-boost than anything.” 

“Oh please,” Felicity scoffed. “She’d have you in a heartbeat. You know that right?” Oliver watched as she stared at her shoes, fiddling with the hem of her dress. “Any woman in this office--hell, any woman you wanted in this  _ world _ would have you.” Now she sounded jealous. And bitter. And  _ hurt _ . Oliver suddenly felt nauseous. 

“That’s not true,” he muttered. “Not  _ any _ woman.” Felicity didn’t respond, though his meaning wasn’t lost on her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, eyes still fixated on the floor. 

“Well I’m, uh...I’m glad you’re moving on,” she said, her voice slightly wavering. “That’s...that’s great. I’m happy for you.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Oliver lied through his teeth. He wasn’t. Not even a little. He was pissed. He was hurt. He was broken. He was as far from happy as one could possibly be.

“Thanks,” Felicity mumbled. “I guess...I guess I’ll just go.” She said, hastily wiping her eyes on her sleeve when she thought he wasn’t looking. Oliver looked up, confused. Why was she upset? Didn’t she want him to be happy for her as she moved on with her life? Without him? 

He watched as she gathered her belongings with shaking hands, trying his best to comprehend her reaction to what he’d said.

“Felicity? Did I say something?” he finally asked as she reached for the doorknob to leave. She froze and closed her eyes before her shoulders slumped forward. 

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she said over her shoulder. Then she  walked out the door, leaving him sitting in his office, alone, with only his racing thoughts to keep him company. 

 


	4. Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea gives Felicity a push.

 


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes up her mind.

    If you had asked her what the meeting with the applied sciences division that day had covered, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you a single word that anyone had said. If you’d asked her what she’d eaten for lunch with Curtis when Paul had stopped by with takeout for them, she would have drawn a complete blank. She probably couldn’t even recount the route she’d taken on her drive to the office that morning, which-- _dangerous much_?

   

All she could think about was Thea’s ultimatum from the night before. The countdown consumed her every thought from the moment she awoke (not that she’d done much sleeping anyway. She’d spent most of the night typing and deleting and retyping a text to Oliver.).

   

Throughout the day she ran through a thousand different scripts. Should she tell him she wanted to try again? Should she just grab him and kiss him and hope he got the idea? Would it be weird to type up an outline of all the points she needed to make? Okay, yeah. Drag and drop _that_ word document to the recycle bin.

Three twenty two. _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for Thea to break the news?_ Three fifty six. _Okay, but she might give him the idea that she wanted to jump right back into a relationship._ Four seventeen. _Did she_ not _want to jump right back into a relationship?_ Four forty three. _She should definitely tell him herself._ Four forty four. _But Thea was so much more concise. She’d be perfect for the job._ Four forty five. _What if Oliver didn’t even want to try again anymore?_ Four fifty. _Thea it is._ Four fifty seven. _Definitely Thea. If it meant that much to her then she could do the dirty work._  Four fifty nine. _But then she’d have to wait to find out what he said._

    When the clock on her computer turned over to five o’clock she took a deep breath and made up her mind.

    With shaking hands she clicked her seatbelt into place and drove across town, parking at a meter a block from city hall.

    “Ok, Smoak. You can do this,” she muttered under her breath, trying her best to psych herself up. She pulled down the visor and looked herself over. She was pale as a ghost but her lipstick was still on point, at least. She extracted herself from the car and nervously smoothed down her dress before taking one last centering breath and marching down the street and up the steps into city hall and down the corridor to Oliver’s new office.

    A few staff members Felicity recognized were on their way out and she waved half-heartedly when they greeted her, but ignored their attempts to engage her in conversation and barreled on through them to the door behind them.

    Before she could talk herself out of it, she seized the handle and yanked it open like a woman on a mission.

       

“Oliver, I need to--” Felicity’s mouth went dry and her heart plummeted one thousand stories into the depths of her stomach in a sickening free-fall. Emily the EA had Oliver by the suspenders, pushed against his desk, her tongue thoroughly exploring his mouth.

At the sound of her voice, Oliver all but threw Emily, his face turning the deepest shade of crimson known to man as he sputtered.

“Felicity!” He gasped. “What are you--why are you--” Felicity could see his lips moving and could hear what must have been words, but suddenly her vision was very blurry and his voice sounded like he was underwater. Out of nowhere, his hand was on her arm and it violently jolted her back to attention. “Hey,” he said, his brow furrowed and his eyes brimming with concern.

“I--I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Felicity managed weakly, shaking her head to clear the overwhelming buzzing noise that had taken over her brain. “I just--I had some--papers. I can--I’ll just bring them--later.” She stumbled backwards towards the door, fumbling behind her for the doorknob and trying once, twice, three times before she finally managed to get it open to escape her current situation. Oliver may have protested her leaving, she wasn’t entirely sure. All she knew was that she had to put as much distance between them as she could before she entirely lost it in front of them.

She was proud of herself for making it all the way back to her car before dissolving into sobs, and it only took her twenty minutes before she finally felt confident that she was calm enough to drive home.

                                                                              >>>\-------------> >>>\-------------> >>>\------------->

    “What just happened?” Emily finally asked in the wake of the chaos that had been Felicity’s whirlwind entrance and exit. Oliver was pacing his office furiously, hand over his mouth as Emily sat on his desk in confusion.

    “Emily, I--” Oliver sputtered, stopping abruptly in his tracks and turning on her.

    “Yes?” She asked, tilting her head.

    “Look,” he said, clearly struggling to find his words. He ran a hand over his face. “I think I might have give you some ideas the other day that I shouldn’t have.” Emily studied him carefully, allowing him to explain. “It’s not that I’m not flattered, because I am, but…” he trailed off, his gaze drifting to the door Felicity had just disappeared through. Emily’s shoulders relaxed and a small, sad smile appeared on her lips.

    “You’re still in love with her,” she supplied when he didn’t finish his sentence. Oliver’s shoulders sagged and he turned back to her with a slow nod.

    “Yes,” he agreed. “Desperately.” Emily nodded in understanding.

    “I kind of figured,” she shrugged. “That whole flirting routine last night? You were just trying to see how she’d respond? See if she got jealous?” Oliver suddenly looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

    “It was awful of me,” he sighed, shaking his head. “It wasn’t fair. To _either_ of you.” His eyes met hers. “I am _so_ sorry.” Emily saw the sincerity in his gaze and just knew he was being entirely honest with her.

    “People do dumb things when they’re in love sometimes,” she explained for him.  “I purposely failed math class in tenth grade so the boy I liked would tutor me. I had been captain of the math club the year before. I don’t know how he didn’t see through that.” She shook her head and chuckled. “I’m just saying, I get it,” she added when he looked a bit lost.

    “Thank you for understanding,” Oliver said. “And for not hating me.”

    “Never,” Emily insisted. “Besides, I got to kiss “Mayor McHottie”. So overall, a win for me.” She winked as she hopped off his desk, letting him know there were no hard feelings. “Oh--and if I promise it will never happen again, will you promise not to send me to a sexual harassment in the workplace seminar?” Oliver let out an appreciative laugh.

    “Deal,” he agreed.

    “Great,” she said in relief. “Now I’m going to get out of here before I do anything else that might get me fired.” She slipped on her blazer and looped her purse over her head. “You know,” she said thoughtfully, pausing with the door half-open and turning back to look at him, “If her reaction was any indication, I’d say the feeling is mutual.”

    She sees something flicker in Oliver’s eyes and the tiniest hint of a hopeful smile appears on his lips.

    “See you on Monday,” he says. But she hears the tone of gratitude behind his words and she smiles and nods, closing the door behind her.

   


	6. The Aftermath: Part One (All Texts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea drops a bomb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Aftermath: Part Two (all texts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reaches out for advice and Oliver pries information out of Thea.
> 
> (The chapter wherein we learn what show and ship the author is filling her lonely hours with until Arrow Season 5 premieres)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Dead Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver misinterprets a text and Felicity's insecurities get the best of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so much for fluff...  
> Whoops.
> 
> Also this turned into two chapters...so...

 

 

Felicity had been frantically typing away, attempting to break through a particularly stubborn firewall to get a location on an up and coming crime boss who had rushed in with his cronies to fill the power vacuum left by Damian Dahrk and HIVE after their downfall. It had been weeks since they’d had any kind of lead and Felicity was bound and determined not to let him slip through her fingers.

 

_ Like Oliver had? _

_ Not helpful, Smoak. _

 

After taking a drive to clear her head of the image now burned into her memory that was Oliver and his new... _ whatever _ ...Felicity had decided that the best way to keep her mind busy was to throw herself into some work. And since Curtis had a strict policy of not working after five on Friday night, she had decided to spend the night at the Arrow cave, drowning herself in research. That way she only thought of Oliver every five to ten minutes instead of every five to ten seconds. 

 

_ It’s over. _

_ You ended it. _

_ You weren’t even sure you wanted to try again. _

_ Stop dangling maybes.  _

 

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it and refocus on the task at hand. The elevator dinged behind her, alerting her to Oliver’s arrival. He hadn’t wasted a moment in rushing over, apparently, but Felicity felt irrationally irritated that it had taken him a whole ten minutes, for some reason.

“There you are!” she snapped, jumping up from her chair to wave him over, eyes still glued to the screen as she finally landed on a page with the information she was looking for. She turned away from her computers for a split second to address him, and was met out of nowhere with his lips against hers. His hands cradled her face the way he’d done so many times in the past. His lips were soft; urgent, but gentle. If she hadn’t been caught so off-guard she may have even enjoyed it--relaxed into it and melted against him.

Instead, Felicity froze. Her body went stiff and she involuntarily held her breath until Oliver pulled away, letting his lips linger for a moment extra. It felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of the room and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. 

“What. The hell. Was  _ that _ ?!” Felicity uttered in complete shock and terror, her eyes going wide and her voice shaking in spite of herself. In a matter of three seconds, Oliver’s face went from a calm neutral to confusion to abject horror when he saw her reaction, and suddenly there was a canyon’s worth of space between them. Felicity’s mouth was agape and she waited for Oliver to speak. To provide some kind of explanation. His mouth opened and closed several times, as though he was trying to find words but had suddenly gone mute. 

“You--” he tried. “You said--your text? You said you needed me and I--”

“The  _ Green Arrow _ !” she shouted. “For vigilante...things!” Oliver covered his mouth with his hand when realization dawned on him and Felicity suddenly felt very faint. 

“Oh God,” he sputtered. “Felicity I’m  _ so _ sorry. I don’t know what--I can’t believe I--” Felicity had to turn her back to him to compose herself for a moment, closing her eyes and counting slowly.

“3...2...1…” she mumbled to herself before turning back around. “The men in the Glades. Stealing shipments of technology. Selling them to raise funds for weapons. I have a location.” Oliver, red-faced and horrified simply nodded. 

“Suiting up,” he managed before turning on his heel and positively sprinting for the dressing area. Felicity blinked several times, trying to undo the last five minutes of her life before collapsing back into her chair and trying and failing once more, to focus. 

Oliver didn’t say a word to her before leaving, but she’d never seen him make such good time in getting dressed and out the door. Utter embarrassment apparently had the same effect as an exploding particle accelerator mixed with lightning.

 

“Overwatch, I’m on site,” came his gravelly Arrow voice through the comms after around fifteen minutes of silence. Felicity shuddered in her chair at the sound. How did he still have such an effect on her? It was maddening. And so goddamned  _ unfair. _

“Standby for my signal. I’ve got eyes on the security feed and I’ll let you know when they arrive.” Could he hear how breathy her voice was? 

 

_ Pull it together, Smoak. _

_ It was just a kiss. _

_ A kiss with Oliver. _

_ Whom you’ve kissed like a thousand times. _

_ And whose kisses you don’t want anymore anyway, remember? _

_ Even though his lips are like pillow mountains and the way he traces circles on your hips-- _

 

“No!” she all but shouted. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Oliver protested in confusion. 

“Spider!” she blurted out. “Huge one. On my desk.” Oliver didn’t respond, but she was sure he was silently shaking his head at her and smiling in amusement. When they’d lived together he was always her knight in shining armor, ridding their home of evildoers like spiders and centipedes. Such a good boyfriend. 

 

_ Except the lying. _

_ And the excluding you. _

_ And the emotional capacity of a teaspoon thing.  _

 

They settled into a slightly awkward silence as they waited for their target to arrive. Usually they’d be making polite conversation or planning the next steps in their latest plans, but clearly both of them were too afraid to speak, lest they mention the giant elephant in the room. Or...on the comms? What could have been half an hour passed before Oliver cleared his throat.

 

“So uh,” he began nervously, causing Felicity to hold her breath in anxious anticipation.

 

_ Don’t you dare _

_ Don’t you dare _

_ Don’t you-- _

 

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?” he finally asked.

“Nope.” Felicity’s response was swift and firm. She could almost hear him deflate via the headset she was wearing.

“So we’ll just pretend it never happened then?” he asked. And why did he sound like she’d just kicked his puppy? Not that he had a puppy. Maybe a puppy would be good for him?

“Fine by me,” Felicity agreed. “Good plan.” 

“Felicity?” he said hesitantly.

“Yes,  _ Green Arrow _ ,” she hissed through her teeth. Honestly, what was even the point of having a code name if every villain in Star City knew her real name?

“Overwatch,” he corrected himself. “I...I’m sorry.” 

 

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard him apologize in the five years she’d known him, but it was the first time she could hear those two little words holding so much weight behind them. Like he was apologizing for a whole lot more than a mistaken kiss. Felicity didn’t know how to respond to that, but luckily she didn’t have to: the bad guys were here. 

“Targets on site. Northeast entrance. Five--no six--with machine guns.”

“I’m on it,” Oliver replied. Felicity’s heart skipped a beat.

“Oliv--Green Arrow,  _ no!”  _ She gasped. “There’s far too many of them! Just observe. Wait for SCPD for backup.” 

“Overwatch, I can’t just let them go,” he insisted.

“You’ll be killed!” she said incredulously. “Do not engage!” 

 

She spun to watch the screen to her right, where she’d tapped into the security camera in the parking lot of the building Oliver was at just in time to see him leap from the roof of a garage, directly into the path of the men. He took out two of them in no time with arrows, another two in hand-to-hand combat and one more with a hit to the head with his bow. He nocked another arrow and spun around to fire at the sixth man but before he could loose it, a spray of gunfire rang out behind him. Felicity gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she watched sparks fly--bullets hitting the vans parked in the lot and ricocheting everywhere. Suddenly the feed she’d hacked cut out as the camera took a bullet or ten. She scrambled to see if she could find another feed or another angle so she could keep eyes on the situation, but before she could manage she heard another peal of gunfire and Oliver letting out a strangled yelp that made Felicity’s blood run cold. 

“Green Arrow?” she breathed, not daring to let her mind go where it was trying to go. “Green Arrow, please respond.” She heard some distant shouts but nothing else. “ _ Green Arrow DO YOU COPY _ ?!” she shouted frantically, tears welling up in her eyes when she still got no response. “Oliver?” she began to sob, pleading with him to make a noise--any noise--to let her know he was alive. “Oliver please,  _ please _ don’t do this to me again,” she whispered through the tears, rushing to pull up his tracker on the screen. Her shaking hands meant the task took twice as long, but she continued to whisper “ _ Please, please, please _ ” under her breath like a prayer.

When she finally got the tracking program up on the monitor, she saw his little green dot on the map, but it was entirely stationary. 

 

_ Like he’s laying there bleeding out all alone. _

_ No partner to hold his hand and tell him to hold on.  _

_ Dying thinking you don’t love him.  _

 

“SHUT UP!” she shouted, grabbing fistfulls of her hair and tangling her fingers in it, her eyes shut tight. She didn’t have the luxury of being able to lose her mind right now. Oliver needed her and she needed to keep it together if he had any hope of making it. The sound of her phone chiming brought her back to the task at hand and she nearly knocked it off the desk in her frantic attempt to grab it. 

  
  


She flew out of the bunker, stuffing an emergency kit into her bag as she went. For the first time ever she was grateful the SCPD was so short staffed because she easily broke like--twenty seven different traffic laws as she sped across the city, her mind racing as fast as her car on her way to the loft. 

She haphazardly swung into a parking spot in the lot and nearly forgot to close the door behind her in her rush to get to his side. Oliver was leaning against a wall in a dark corner of the courtyard, waiting for her and holding his arm when she spotted him. She sprinted the last thirty feet and threw her arms around his waist before touching his cheek like she wasn’t sure he was real. He shushed her in a soothing tone, assuring her he was alive. 

“Oh thank God you’re okay,” she cried. “I was so scared.”

“I’m okay, I promise,” he maintained. “I’ve had worse.”

“Let’s get you upstairs and play doctor--3...2...1…” It clearly hurt him to do so, but Oliver chuckled at that. Felicity shook her head at him and benevolently looped her arm around his waist, taking a bit of his weight and helping him up the stairs. 

 


	9. He's Her Lobster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity patches up Oliver.  
> Also sex, probably.

They managed to get inside without being spotted, and Felicity led Oliver to the couch to sit down while she readied the supplies. Oliver peeled off his leather jacket slowly, gingerly and winced when it stuck to the wound on his shoulder. 

“Felicity?” he prodded when he looked up to see her staring at him, a bowl of hot water in one hand and a stack of towels in the other. “Help please?”

“Oh right!” she shook her head and her eyebrows crinkled. “Bullet wounds.”

“Two. Right bicep and shoulder,” he explained, pointing them out to her. Felicity nodded and settled in on the arm of the couch to extract the bullets and clean the wounds before stitching him up. Oliver expressly avoided looking at her the whole time.

“What happened to you out there? I lost the feed and then you just went silent. You tracker stayed put and I couldn’t hear anything.”

“When I went down my earpiece fell out and I didn’t have time to grab it. I was just trying to get out of there before they came back,” Oliver said through gritted teeth as she expertly pulled out another shard from his shoulder and dropped it into the little bowl she’d taken from the kitchen cabinet. 

“In retrospect, putting the tracker in the earpiece might not have been my best design. I hadn’t thought about what might happen if it fell out. Can’t really track you if you don’t have it with you,” she said thoughtfully, dabbing at the second wound gently. 

“Yeah,” Oliver grunted in pain and Felicity froze as she realized how close they were. That she was touching his bare skin for the first time in over six months. She looked up from her work in time to catch Oliver watching her and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Oliver shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “For not being dead, I mean,” she clarified. His face relaxed again.

“Anytime,” he chuckled. “My pleasure, really.” 

 

Felicity finished the last of his stitches in silence, biting her lip in concentration as she focused on keeping them even. She tied off the last one and covered it with a bandage, then slowly looked up to see Oliver staring at her mouth. She shivered. 

“All--all set,” she faltered, smoothing down the gauze on his shoulder. Her hand lingered a bit too long there and she watched his adam’s apple bob as he gulped, his body tensing as her fingers trailed down his arm. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he breathed out, drawing out the syllables of her name the way she loved. She didn’t heed his warning, however, instead sliding a palm across his chest, her eyes still holding his as she tried to remember what his pecs had tasted like on her lips. She found she couldn’t remember. Seemed like she needed to do some research. For science. 

Softly, hesitantly, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his Bratva tattoo, then his shoulder, then his neck near his pulse point until finally she found herself nose to nose with him and his hand landed on her neck, stroking the nape with his fingers. 

“Thea said,” Oliver began breathlessly, not daring to hope but not wanting to mess up, “She told me why you were at my office this afternoon.” Felicity didn’t respond, but closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. “Is it true?” he asked, pleading. “Felicity, do you still love me?” The only acknowledgement he received in return was Felicity leaning in to capture his mouth in a kiss, willing him to feel everything she was. Hoping it was enough of an answer.

Without hesitation his arm slid around her waist and he pulled her from the arm of the couch onto his lap to straddle him, both of them moaning when their bodies finally met in the middle. In no time at all Oliver had managed to pull Felicity’s shirt off with his uninjured arm and she protested only when their kiss was interrupted as it came over her head. 

In penance, he immediately began to kiss a trail down her neck, her head rolling to the side to grant him better access. He was rewarded with his name spilling from her lips in a way that made him impossibly hard. She placed a hand on either side of his face, holding him there to press their lips together again, her pace frantic. 

“Missed you so much,” she whimpered, tears threatening her eyes as she became overwhelmed with a landslide of emotions. “I thought you were--” Oliver cut her off with his mouth, sucking her bottom lip into his own mouth and nipping at it. “I thought I’d lost you,” she sobbed out, burrowing her face in his neck and holding on for dear life.

“You’re not going to lose me,” he promised. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling the back of her head with one hand and pressing his lips to her forehead in the most intimate of gestures. It caused her heart to flutter wildly. “I’ll always come home to you,” he continued, his voice soft, ghosting against her skin. “You’ll always be my girl, Felicity.”

She positively shattered at that, especially when his hand came up to hold her face in a way that was so achingly familiar, pulling her up to look at him. 

“I love you,” Felicity whispered reverently, and she could see the moment he crumbled under the weight of her words, like a dying man who’d been granted a second chance at life. This time it was he who buried his face against her, tears sliding down his cheeks to wet her shoulder. He let out a choked sob.

“I love you,” he managed. “I love you so much.” Felicity’s fingers tangled in his hair and she kissed him with all of the desire and passion she’d bottled up for so long. Without warning Oliver was standing, his arms securely wrapped around her, pinning her body to his. WIthout his lips taking a single leave of absence from her skin, he carried them up the stairs to the bedroom they had once shared, setting her down ever so gently and shedding the last of his clothing before helping her out of her pants and her bra. 

Felicity twined her arms around his neck and pushed up onto her toes, pulling him down to meet her as they tumbled backwards onto the bed. Oliver caught himself on his good arm as Felicity’s legs wrapped around his waist and began undulating against him, desperate for friction. A breathy moan clawed it’s way from Oliver’s throat into Felicity’s ear, making her shiver and he pressed his arousal against her core, the lace of her panties giving just a minute amount of pain along with the bliss he was feeling, keeping him grounded. 

“Please touch me,” Felicity begged. “I need to feel you.” Oliver didn’t need to be persuaded. In one fluid motion her panties were off and tossed behind him, landing on the floor. He traced a path from her entrance, revelling in how delightfully wet she was. His thumb circled her clit, drawing a sigh of satisfaction from her lips as his fingers picked up a well-rehearsed rhythm as though he’d never stopped, knowing exactly what she needed from him. 

He moved so he was on his side next to her, leaning down to latch onto one of her breasts, letting his teeth rake over the rosy, pink nipple. She rewarded him with his name spilling from her lips breathlessly, whimpering from the sensation. He could already feel her beginning to tense up around his fingers and he sped up his ministrations, determined to bring her to the edge and right over it into oblivion. Felicity had other plans, however. 

“Need more,” she pleaded. “I need you inside of me,” she could hardly get the words out, the pleasure leaving her helpless beneath him. “Oliver  _ please.”  _ He nodded his assent and rolled back on top of her, her arms lacing under his to pull him closer. 

He teased her a bit with the tip of his cock, circling her clit with it and coating himself in her moisture. She had no patience for this, and furiously circled his hips with her legs, yanking him against her hungrily. With a bit of a cocky grin he conceded, pushing his way inside of her slowly, both of them groaning in relief. 

“Oh you feel like heaven,” she sighed as he began to move against her. Oliver couldn’t respond, his efforts focused solely on making this moment last for both of them. “I almost forgot what this felt like,” she said, closing her eyes and melting against him. Oliver nuzzled her neck with his nose before sinking his teeth into the spot he knew would make her keen his name. He was not disappointed. “O-liver!” Her breath hitched, her voice completely ruined. 

“Felicity,” he grunted, tambre dangerously close to Arrow level, which sent another jolt of pleasure directly to her core. “Come with me, baby.” She nodded her head wildly and closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy on reaching her peak with him. Her fingernails dug into his back as he pumped his hips once...twice...three times and then suddenly she gasped as her back arched against him. Her climax taking her by surprise with its intensity. Within seconds Oliver’s rhythm faltered, and he let out a guttural wail as he spilled himself inside of her, her walls dragging out his orgasm with her own. 

She was still shuddering through the aftershocks when he reached behind him to grab her hands from where her nails were digging into him and she let out a hushed giggle as she relaxed, letting him link their fingers together and push her hands above her head while he rubbed his nose against hers and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled against his mouth, eyes still closed, and rolled on her side to face him so that she could be completely engulfed in his embrace. She fell asleep just like that, her cheek pressed to his still wildly beating heart. 

 

 

 


	10. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea isn't sure what she just walked in on.

Thea looked around the loft, confused by how deafeningly quiet it was for ten in the morning. It wasn’t like Oliver to sleep at all, much less to sleep past dawn. But he was home because his bike was outside and his shoes were by the door. When he hadn’t responded to any of her frantic messages after she’d spilled the beans about Felicity, Thea had decided she needed to get home and talk to everyone in person. She’d made quite a mess of things, and she couldn’t bear the thought of having both her brother and her best friend upset with her.

 

Between the quiet apartment and the lack of responses from Oliver over the past 12 hours, Thea felt a heavy weight of worry settle in her stomach. In a testament to what had become “normal” in her life, her mind immediately went to all the things that could have become of him. Her anxiety made her tense up as she ran through the possibilities. 

 

Kidnapped? 

 

The loft was impeccable, as it usually had been since Felicity had moved out. It didn’t even feel lived in now that her messes weren’t peppered throughout the living space. It was too clean for there to have been a struggle. 

 

 

She heard some movement upstairs and took a deep breath, searching her surroundings for a possible weapon. When nothing suitable could be located she began to tiptoe up the stairs as quietly as possible, preparing herself for possible hand-to-hand combat. The silence was heavy and her stomach churned with nausea as she reached for the doorknob to her brother’s bedroom and pushed the door open.

 

Thea nearly gasped when she saw Oliver in his bed, sprawled out on his stomach, until she saw his back rising and falling. He was peacefully asleep and completely oblivious to his baby sister’s freakout about possibly finding his dead body. She sighed and relaxed once she was sure he was alive, but scanned the room. Clothing littered the floor, which was entirely unlike Ollie. A pair of his jeans was inside out near the dresser. A gray t shirt hung from the nightstand. And a pair of dark green lace panties lay near the closet. 

“Oh gross, Ollie,” Thea scoffed. As relaxed as Oliver seemed to be, the sound didn’t escape him and his eyes snapped open, hyper-vigilant as always.

“Speedy?” he mumbled. Thea glanced over at the ensuite bathroom to see the door was closed but the light was on. Whoever she was, Oliver’s latest conquest was in there. Thea already knew her preferred style of underwear and she had no desire to learn any more about this mystery woman than that. “Speedy, hey.” His voice was heavy with sleep still. 

“Ollie. Glad to see you’re back in the saddle,” Thea said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Another secretary? Or are you back on the model train now?” Oliver looked confused, apparently still mostly asleep. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands for a moment.

“Wha--?” Thea shook her head at him.

“The girl you brought home last night?” she hissed under her breath, pointing her thumb towards the bathroom. Oliver  looked shocked for a moment before a grin took over his face.

“Oh, yeah,” he said. Thea narrowed her eyes at him.

“Who is she? Does Felicity know you’re sleeping around again? Even after what I told you last night? Did you even  _ try _ to fix things with her, Ollie?” Thea sounded incredibly offended and upset. For some reason this made Oliver chuckle and she crossed her arms and glared at him. “Well good for you,” she huffed, turning to make a dramatic exit. Instead she ran directly into a half-naked girl, dressed only in her brother’s white dress shirt. Not interested in entertaining a discussion, she moved to push by her but was stopped with a hand on her arm.

“Thea?”   
“Oh my God, _Felicity_!?” Thea gasped. The two women gaped at each other for a split second before launching themselves into an embrace and squeezing each other like a lifeline. 

“You’re home!” Felicity sighed against her friend, sounding overjoyed and relieved to have her back. “I can’t believe you’re home!”

“I can’t believe you’re sleeping with my brother again!” Thea said, sounding equal parts excited and disgusted. They pulled apart for a moment and Felicity bit her lip.

“Umm...well I mean...we just kind of…”  
“Yeah, nope. Nevermind. We don’t need to…” They shook their heads, agreeing that it was in their mutual interest not to have that particular discussion.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Ollie had fixed things? We just talked a couple of hours ago,” Thea asked. “Wait--” she rounded on her brother. “Why didn’t  _ you _ tell me? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all night and this morning--This is so great, you guys!” Felicity and Oliver both avoided making eye contact with each other or Thea and Thea felt her stomach drop again. “Oh...oh no…” she looked back and forth between them and felt the tension growing. “This is one of those ‘we accidentally slept together and now things are super awkward’ kind of things, isn’t it?” Thea asked. Felicity looked conflicted and Oliver’s face fell, clearly taking his cues from her. Thea took a deep breath and said “Okay. Well I’m going to go downstairs and make some breakfast. You two have that inevitable and lovely morning-after-walk-of-shame talk and I’ll see you when you’re done.” She turned back to Felicity who smiled and hugged her one more time.

“I’m glad you’re home, Thea,” she said sincerely. Thea returned her grin, whispering,

“Yeah...you too.” 

 

Thea backed out of the room and went back downstairs to the kitchen, wondering what the hell she’d just walked into. Until recently, she hadn’t truly even realized how badly she was rooting for them to get back together. Felicity had become her best friend and her sister. She’d never seen her brother as happy as he was when he was with her--or as broken as he had been since she’d left. She’d been almost certain that a summer alone together would force them to recognize how much they needed each other. Of course, she knew all she really needed to do was show them the text messages she’d been receiving from them about each other all summer. For a genius MIT graduate and a street smart vigilante they sure were slow on the uptake sometimes. She set about making some pancakes. Someone in this apartment was about to eat their feelings, one way or another. 

 

“You’ve been texting with my sister?” Oliver asked, sounding quite amused that the two of them had maintained a friendship. 

“Well, yeah.” Felicity turned to face him, pulling self-consciously at the hem of the shirt she had borrowed. “She’s one of my best friends. It’s not like you got custody in the divorce.” Oliver tilted his head and let out a breathy chuckle, but then frowned like he wasn’t sure if she was making a joke or not as Felicity continued to ramble on. “And considering my group of best friends consisted of your sister, two of your ex-girlfriends (who would apparently now be my stepsisters?) and two of your former vigilante sidekicks (and I guess Curtis makes three for that matter), the opportunity for socialising outside of mutual friends of ours is next to nul.”

“You’ve been texting my sister about  _ me _ ?” He added once she stopped to take a breath, his interest piqued. Felicity cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up her nose a bit. 

“Not exclusively,” she muttered. “But you’ve come up once or twice.”

“Huh,” Oliver huffed thoughtfully. “Then I guess I don’t feel so bad that your mom and I have been texting still.” Felicity’s eyes widened. 

“You  _ what _ ?!” Oliver laughed at her reaction.

“Not daily. Just once in awhile. She’s worried about you. And she knows I still see you every day. I mean--I know you never outright told her I’m the Arrow but I’d say after the whole Genesis thing she probably figured it out. She’s not totally stupid, Felicity.”

“Oh, and I’m sure the only thing you two have discussed is my well-being?” Felicity scoffed. Oliver shrugged.

“We trade recipes sometimes,” he said, unconvincingly. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“Right. My mother met you and just magically learned how to cook.” 

“It didn’t work for you,” Oliver teased. “But she might not be a totally lost cause.” 

“So quick-witted,” Felicity said, rolling her eyes as he smiled. Oliver pulled back the blanket as an invitation for her to join him again. Her eyebrows knit together in worry and she bit her lip again. Oliver looked sideways at her, trying to decipher her expression. 

“Hey,” he said soothingly. “Come here and talk to me.” She shook her head, expertly avoiding his gaze. “We can’t just pretend this didn’t happen, Felicity,” he said sternly, but gently. “ _ I  _ can’t…” his voice nearly cracked at that. Finally, Felicity nodded reluctantly, and Oliver cleared his throat. When it became evident that she had no intention of kicking things off, he took the lead instead.

“Look, I know emotions were running kind of high after the mission last night. I’m not naive enough to think that everything I’ve done would just disappear from your mind over a few bulletholes. I mean--” he shrugged. “If narrowly averting the end of the world didn’t do it for you, I’m just making a guess here.” He checked to see if his joke had lightened the look on her face, but it hadn’t--she still looked just as lost and conflicted--so he chose to continue. 

“I’m just saying...if you regret it, I understand. And--and this is me giving you an out, if you want one.” Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut as though she was in pain and Oliver waited with baited breath for her to say something--anything in response.

“Oliver,” she sighed, finally closing the distance between them and sinking down onto the bed next to him. He could feel his chest grow tighter with every second she remained silent, and he tried to remind himself to just be thankful he had gotten one more night with her to keep himself from breaking down in front of her.

“I never--” she tried again, focused entirely on a loose thread in the duvet cover she’d picked out for their bedroom in Ivy Town; green chevron print, because it looks like green arrows, she’d said. “I could never regret us,” she finally managed to get out. “And I meant what I said last night. Every word of it. But…” Oliver took a sharp breath and held it. “I’m just...I’m…”

“Scared?” he offered, and Felicity’s head snapped up, nodding eagerly like she was just so grateful he understood. “I could never blame you for that,” he said, reaching out hesitantly to cover her hand with his. To his surprise and relief, she didn’t pull away, instead layering her other hand atop his, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. “I messed up. In so many ways,” he continued. “And I would do anything-- _ anything _ \--to go back and do things differently.” Felicity nodded. She believed him, or she wanted to desperately. He could see it in her eyes.

“I knew in June that I wanted to try again,” she admitted. “Part of my not being able to tell you came from my stubborn pride, I suppose. But mostly it was because I was so terrified to put my heart out there again. And until yesterday? I don’t think anything has ever scared me more.” 

“Because I got hurt?” Oliver questioned. “We’ve been through a lot worse.”

“Because I thought I’d  _ lost  _ you. And I don’t just mean physically,” she clarified. “Seeing you with that girl at your office yesterday  _ destroyed  _ me, Oliver. And it took me by complete surprise, how much it affected me. It made me realize that it was stupid and selfish of me to expect you to just wait around for me to make up my mind about what I wanted and--”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Oliver interrupted, waving his hands frantically. “I’m going to stop you right there.” His voice was firm and he’d dropped the octave, teetering dangerously close to his Arrow voice. He meant business. “First of all--what you walked into yesterday was a  _ huge _ misunderstanding thanks to my dick-move of flirting with her in front of you. We talked about it and I apologized. It wasn’t fair to her and it was downright despicable of me to do that to you. It meant absolutely  _ nothing _ to me, Felicity. It was just a mistake.” Oliver noted the relief that dawned on Felicity’s face at this admission, and it made his chest loosen a bit as well. 

“And the second thing?” she asked meekly, the echoes of a previous conversation filling both of their heads. Oliver took Felicity’s hands and squeezed, causing her to meet his gaze.

“Felicity, I meant every single word of the vows I made to you. The wedding may have been just another lie, but my vows were the truth. You are my always,” he promised. “And I would wait until the day I die for just a  _ chance _ to fix this.”

Felicity’s shiny eyes were a reflection of his own, both of them fighting back the tidal wave of emotions threatening to take them both over. 

“And,” he added softly, “If you’re feeling like you’re not quite ready to try again, I get that. I do,” he insisted. “But I need you to know without a doubt that when you  _ are _ ready? I will be right here waiting for you. As long as it takes.”

Her lower lip trembled a bit and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before reaching up and touching Oliver’s face, wiping away the single tear that had escaped to make it’s way down his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, trying to commit everything about her touch to memory, just in case. Her arms snaked around his middle and she rested against him. Hiis own arms circled her and held her like he might never get the chance again, his nose buried in her hair to breathe her in. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his chest, her lips following her words up with a kiss. Oliver just squeezed her tighter until she pulled back, sitting up and trying to compose herself.

His heart sank again when he realized she probably wasn’t going to decide then and there that she wanted him back, but he’d wholeheartedly meant what he’d promised her. So he was ready to resign himself to waiting.

She  _ did _ love him. And she  _ did _ think there was hope for them. For now, he could live with that. For now he could bide his time and spend each moment proving to her that he was capable of being the man she needed him to be.

 

“We should probably go see Thea before she sends in a search and rescue team,” Felicity chuckled humorlessly, the way she did when she was trying to cover up something painful or awkward with a joke. 

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed, trying and failing to keep the sadness from his tone. He stood to retrieve his sweatpants and a tshirt from his dresser, noting that Felicity was fighting a losing battle with herself to not look at him as he dressed. He cleared his throat and she blushed, averting her eyes as he headed for the door. When he reached for the doorknob, she all but yelped his name.

“Oliver!  _ Wait! _ ” he spun around to search for the invisible threat that could make her sound so frantic and found himself being pulled down into a deep kiss, her arms around his neck as she strained on her tiptoes to reach him. His hands instinctively landed on her waist and her fingers tangled in his hair. When she finally pulled back, her eyes were wild.

“Wha--” he stammered.

“I’m ready,” she blurted out. “I’m so,  _ so _ ready. For us. To fix this. For us to be okay again. I’m just so tired of fighting it. I can’t do this anymore!” Oliver inhaled sharply, searching her face for any sign that this was a false hope. “Oliver?” she prodded after a few seconds of his stunned silence and gaping mouth. 

He couldn’t even remember what words  _ were _ , let alone how to use them. So instead he swept her up into his arms and kissed the breath out of her, walking them backwards until they fell back onto the bed, Felicity on top of him, giggling madly. Oliver was right there with her, cheeks hurting from the grin plastered across his face.

“I love you,” he declared between the kisses he was peppering all over her face, neck, jaw--anywhere he could reach.

“I love you, too,” she replied, and he rolled them over so he was on top of her, nuzzling her neck with his nose before kissing along her jaw and nipping at her ear. “Oliver, your sister is downstairs right now!” Felicity protested, playfully smacking his arm.

“We’ve already been up here thirty minutes. I’d say we have at least another twenty before she decides to check on us,” he said deviously. Because if it were up to him? He’d spend every moment of the rest of his life making love to this woman.

“ _ Only _ twenty?” Felicity pouted.

“For now. We’ll kick her out after breakfast,” he negotiated. Felicity’s grin told him she agreed to his compromise, and the peal of laughter she let out when he attacked her neck with his mouth again filled his heart to bursting.

 

She was his again. They were going to be just fine.

  
  


Downstairs in the kitchen, Thea had put on her favorite Spotify playlist and was busy cooking up pancakes, eggs and bacon on the stovetop and trying her hardest not to eavesdrop on Felicity and Oliver upstairs as they sorted through the feelings that came along with an accidental one night stand with your ex-fiancee and current crime-fighting partner. She knew there was one of two ways this was going to go: either they lived happily ever after or she was doomed to splitting her time between her brother and her best friend when they refused to be in the same room again. Thea’s hopes were pinned on finally getting to wear the very expensive bridesmaid dress still in her closet upstairs. 

 

Going on about an hour after she’d left the two of them alone she couldn’t help but steal glances at the top of the stairs every few moments. Finally the bedroom door opened and a very giddy, very couple-y Oliver and Felicity made their way down the stairs, unable to take their eyes off of the other’s face and both wearing matching, dopey grins. Thea found herself wearing one as well as she watched them take a seat at the counter, so totally absorbed in each other that they didn’t even realize she was still there. 

 

“So? All patched up then?” She finally asked, reminding them they had company before their innocent kisses turned into anything but. She placed two plates of lukewarm breakfast food in front of them and rested her chin on her hand as she leaned on the counter. Felicity blushed and Oliver downright  _ giggled _ . “I’m going to need a hotel room for the next week or two, huh?” 

“Well if you didn’t hear  _ that _ you should be just fine,” Felicity said, nodding her head towards the room they’d just left. Thea’s nose crinkled.

“Seriously, guys?” she groaned. “You knew I was down here.” Oliver smiled mischievously at Felicity. Thea rolled her eyes and huffed good-naturedly. “Whatever. But the Arrow Cave? Off. Limits.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter of this saga that I wrote. It occurred to me that it would be hilarious to have Thea come home to find Oliver had slept with a girl and berate him for it, only to turn around and run into Felicity. Then I wrote some funny texts between Thea and Felicity (chapter one) and a friend of mine encouraged me to put it all together!
> 
> Stay tuned for a final, all-texting epilogue!


	11. Epilogue (All texts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team (and others) rejoice in the rebirth of Olicity.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Coming up with a way to compile a group chat proved to be very difficult! Hopefully what I did makes sense! C.S is Caitlin from The Flash, in case you didn't catch it :) 
> 
> Also we're pretending Flashpoint never happened for the sake of STAR Labs still having a team who can bet on Olicity ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who read and commented and encouraged me to continue this story. What started out as a fluffy piece with no direction really garnered quite a following and I am so overwhelmingly grateful for the response. Hopefully my coming works will be as satisfactory for you!


End file.
